<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Don't Talk Anymore by bubblyani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263264">We Don't Talk Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani'>bubblyani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Self-Insert, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adam Sackler Songfic based on the song "We don't talk anymore" by Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Don't Talk Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You preferred the radio softly playing in the background for the silence always scared you. It always had been that way whenever you lived alone. Like recently, for example. Bobbing your head gently, you lay in your bed, hoping to get some shut-eye.</p><p>A neatly made bed invited temptation for afternoon naps, preferably on the weekends. This had become a habit with each summer that passed. You wondered whether it was the heat that made you lethargic or the mere sight of clean sheets. Either way, you found it comforting after a day of walking and the usual errands.</p><p>Given the recent events, You felt you were doing alright. Still waters. Unmoved and peaceful. Nothing coming in the way. Yes, You were doing quite alright.</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t talk anymore, we don’t talk anymore<br/>We don’t talk anymore, like we used to do…”</em>
</p><p>Until a particular song started to fill the room. With your eyes wide open, you sat up in an instant.</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t love anymore<br/>What was all of it for?<br/>Oh, we don’t talk anymore, like we used to do…”</em>
</p><p>Your heart, it started to grow heavy all the sudden. You literally felt it become so.</p><p>The still waters, they were disturbed with waves.</p><p>Closing your eyes, you couldn’t help but sigh deeply. Not this song. Not again. Never did you think you would have to listen to this again so soon. The song that had suddenly become a mirror to your own life.</p><p>A song that forced you to crash land into a reality you did not want to return to. <br/>A reality full of reminders. Reminders of him.</p><p>Adam.</p><p>Your phone felt your impatient fingers grasping on to it within seconds. Lying down on the bed once again, a finger casually touched on the Photo gallery icon on the screen, later scrolling down to the section that mattered.</p><p>The idea of falling in love with someone like Adam Sackler was a dream to you long ago. And the idea of breaking up with someone like him was even more unimaginable. Yet it happened.</p><p>And now, a month later, when you thought you were progressing, there he was once again. Haunting you through song.</p><p>Scrolling through digital memories of the two of you together, you felt warm. But at the same time, it swung you over to a horrid place. A place where you could not afford a sense of warmth. For he was not yours anymore.</p><p>Funny, how one chooses to go down the spiral so willingly. In your case, revisiting old text messages. With each message, you could read the love slowly draining away between the two of you. How the passion that was shared long ago, had flickered away. How the last few were simply cold and clearly evident of the terrible ending that became.</p><p>Except for the very last one. </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Two weeks ago) </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just hope you’re lying next to somebody<br/>Who knows how to love you like me<br/>There must be a good reason that you’re gone….”</em>
</p><p>One shot of vodka down, and yet your ears felt sullied. <br/>“What’s up with this fucking song?” <br/>You snapped, “Ugh!” Disgust evident in your tone as you gulped down another shot.</p><p>It was week two Post-Breakup. <br/>And you finally had snapped.</p><p>All those efforts to hold yourself from the inevitable tears and the pent-up emotions took such a toll on you, it exploded. The salty tears kept you company in a constant race from dawn, while dusk required you to crave for something much stronger. So there you were, drowning your sorrows with shots.</p><p>“Whoa! whoa! Easy there, sweetheart….” <br/>Jim, the bartender raised his hands up to stop you from reaching the third shot glass, “You might wanna slow down”<br/>Looking at him, you felt you tongue burn, and your inhibitions drain away.</p><p>“What’s the point, Jim?” You said, covering your face, “Nothing makes sense anymore. I screwed up…big time!” Your voice sounded muffled behind your hands, “I lost myself a…wonderful man and I’m such a fucking idiot” your sadness was inevitable and it showed. Jim sighed, standing behind the counter.</p><p>“I’m sorry….” He said, “But you shouldn’t be here alone…do you have a friend to take you home?” He said, extending his hand to ask for your phone.</p><p>“Nope!” Raising your index finger, you feigned a reassuring smile, “I got it…”  you said as you took out your phone to make a call.</p><p>If your inner self could scoff right now, it would. You thought you’d be brave enough to do this. But the mere task of going to your contacts was Herculean. You couldn’t even go past the letter A. How could you? You were just stuck there, staring at his name. The first name on your contacts, and the only one that mattered to you.</p><p>
  <em>“Every now and then I think you<br/>Might want me to come show up at your door<br/>But I’m just too afraid that I’ll be wrong….</em>
</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>
  <em>Don’t wanna know<br/>If you’re looking into her eyes<br/>If she’s holding onto you so tight the way I did before….”</em>
</p><p>3 shots later, it was evident that your tolerance was low. Jim keeping a watchful eye, it was made sure your lips did not touch another drop. Though you were done with drinks, you lingered under the dim lights of the bar. You did because of your cowardice, for you did not have the heart to go home. You did not want to go back to an empty apartment, reminding you of the best thing you’ve lost, simply because of your own insecurity and trust issues.</p><p>
  <em>“…I overdosed<br/>Should’ve known your love was a game<br/>Now I can’t get you out of my brain<br/>Oh, it’s such a shame….”</em>
</p><p>The song may have finished playing, yet those words, they wouldn’t stop ringing in your heart. Covering your ears, you just wanted it to stop.</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>And finally it did stop. As soon as you heard his voice.</p><p>Adam Sackler took hurried steps as he approached you with concern. Yet in your head, it all played in slow-motion for the sight was just too beautiful to disregard. With a new clean shaven look,  Adam was not how you remembered back then. It was as if he was another version of himself.</p><p>In a way, he was.</p><p>“Adam…” you breathed, sliding off your bar stool to face him, “What are you doing here?” You asked, suddenly aware of your own appearance. <br/>“You texted me…” he said, before taking his phone out to show you:</p><p>
  <em>I miss you…happy now? <br/>Shit! Wonder how many shots I’m gonna need to wipe that clean lol </em>
</p><p>Embarrassment washed over you upon realizing your reckless action a few minutes ago. However, never did you expect him to react this way.</p><p>“But wait…” you began, “How did you find me?” <br/>“You never send texts like this…” he said with a chuckle, “…and it worried me” He added softly,  “I called your friends to check if you were there with them. And it’s not like you to be drinking out alone…” he continued, “Besides, you only drink here…at Jim’s” he said, looking at Jim, who gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>You looked at him with amazement. You’d assumed he’d be outraged, but he was not. You’d think he’d disturbed by you, but he was not. For you could only see pure concern in his eyes. He really did know you. He really did give a crap about you. He really did love you. <br/>And you threw all that away.</p><p>“Wow…” you replied softly, “I…ah-”<br/>The alcohol played with your sense of balance, forcing you to trip. Luckily with Adam right in front, you were far from falling.<br/>“Hey hey….I got you…” <br/>He said gently, as he held you in his arms, “Come on! Let’s go home” </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>“You’re sure you don’t want a taxi?”<br/>“No! Let’s walk, please! I need to sober up…oh my god, this is so embarrassing”</p><p>Being this drunk in his presence somehow made you feel worse about yourself. Did you look like a train-wreck? Fortunately, your friends managed to save you involuntarily from the awkward small talk on the way home by calling. Consoling them that you were alright and safe slowly helped you come to your senses. Besides, it was no surprise you were secretly glad to be in Adam’s care, his warmth as he guided you back to your apartment.</p><p>This route together, just like one of those nights. Except it was not. <br/>Before it could get worse, you were sober enough to cut it clean.</p><p>“I’m good here…Thanks, Adam”  <br/>You said, standing in front of the door. Refusing to listen to you, he casually opened the door, letting the both of you inside. He knew better. Awkward silence filled the room, and you tried to act casual by leaning against the back of the couch.</p><p>“What the hell were you doing, Y/N?” Adam with genuine curiosity, “Trying to find a rebound for the night-”<br/>“Yes….”<br/>Looking down, you interrupted him. But the moment you heard yourself say it, you knew it wasn’t true.</p><p>“….but…I realized….” <br/>You said, slowly looking up, “Even if I was…I didn’t want it with anyone else” you continued, as you felt your voice break the moment your eyes landed on his, <br/>“I wanted it…I wanted it with you” <br/>“Wha-” Adam paused, “Y/N…What are you talking about?”<br/>Taking a deep breath, you felt vulnerability take over you. <br/>“I miss you Adam…” you admitted it, finally, “I really do. I thought I could get over this but I don’t know what to do” before you felt a lump in your throat, you stopped yourself. You formed a tight lipped smile, “It was my fault and hehe…I’m sorry…” you chuckled with sadness, “The alcohol…it’s making my mouth run away from me. I’m sorry I’m sorry-”<br/>“Shhh…” Adam shushed, pulling you over for a tight hug, “It’s okay.” <br/>Holding him, you felt yourself melting in his arms. Which did not prepare you for what came afterwards. The fact that he pulled you away, to cup your face, “It’s o-”</p><p>And surprising you even further by planting a gentle kiss on your lips.</p><p>Pulling back, you held his forearms with wide eyes. What the hell just happened?<br/>“Adam…” you breathed, “What-”<br/>“Shhh!”<br/>With his lips crashing onto yours once more, they remained there, resulting you completely surrendering yourself to him. Throwing the white flag for him to carry you in his arms that protected you, only to crash into the bed where you both needed to be.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>Adam always looked so peaceful when he slept, but with his new clean shaven face, he was entirely angelic. With half opened eyes, you fought with sleep just to glance at him laying right next to you. Safe, cared, loved, you felt it all with him there. And with the night of intense passion, you realized how much you missed him.</p><p>You missed the way he tasted. It overpowered the alcohol that remained in your mouth, making him more intoxicating than any other substance. You missed his touch on you. The way his hands roamed  around your frame, caressing, fondling and stroking to incite pleasure. The zipper of your dress opened up so fast with his grip it felt like butter in his hands. You missed the way his lips showed his undying affection to every inch of your aching body.</p><p>But mostly, you missed the way he connected with you, the way he felt home inside of you, moving in you in sure and steady rhythm, like perfection that was not to be tampered with.</p><p>Closing your eyes, you drifted off to sleep, not afraid to face the next day, for you knew you wouldn’t be alone.</p><p>Except when you really did open your eyes, you were.</p><p>No Adam, not even a mere trace.</p><p>Guess he really was a rebound for the night, of course.</p><p>And suddenly, you felt your shoulders start to shake, and those salty tears in your mouth once again.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p><b><em>(Present) </em></b><br/>Sighing, you kept staring at that text that ignited it all.</p><p>I<em> miss you…happy now? <br/>Shit! Wonder how many shots I’m gonna need to wipe that clean lol </em></p><p>And the song still manage to ring in your ears louder than it ever did:</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t talk anymore, oh, oh<br/>(What kind of dress you’re wearing tonight)<br/>(If he’s holding onto you so tight)<br/>The way I did before….”</em>
</p><p>No wonder your heart felt heavy, no wonder this song took you on this whirlwind of a memory.</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t talk anymore, oh, woah<br/>(Should’ve known your love was a game)<br/>(Now I can’t get you out of my brain)<br/>Ooh, it’s such a shame<br/>That we don’t talk anymore….”</em>
</p><p>Recalling it all, you wondered if you ever deserving of second chances. You wondered whether that fateful night triggered something in Adam to reconsider. Did he ever miss you too? <br/>Or was your mess a sign for him to end all forms of hope whatsoever?</p><p>But, by the sudden ring of your phone, you clutched your chest upon seeing the new text that finally responded to yours. A text that suddenly wiped off the heaviness in your heart within a span of few seconds:</p><p>
  <em>I miss you too. Can we talk?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>